


Helpless

by phantastic_ships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantastic_ships/pseuds/phantastic_ships
Summary: (Hamilton/Phan Fusion)





	

**Phil’s POV**

My brother Martyn and I walked into the ballroom, him in his red tux and me in blue. Now, _I’ve never been the one to try and grab the spotlight,_ but Martyn insisted that we attend this party. My palms started to sweat as I gazed around the room. I tried to locate my brother but I rolled my eyes at him flirting with several ladies. I turned my attention back to the room as a door opened.

_Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_

Three men strode through the oak door. The most stunning man I’ve ever seen standing in the center. His blue and white uniform was crisp and perfect. The chestnut hair of his was swept perfectly to the side showing off his dazzling brown eyes. I was forced to tear my eyes away when Martyn comes up beside me and starts checking out the mysterious man. _I _grab my brother and whisper “Yo, this one’s mine”_ _

He rolls his eyes. __My brother makes his way across the room to you. And I got nervous thinking ‘What's he gonna do?’ He grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ ‘I’m through’ then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless!_ _ My breath catches, I mean, look _ _at those eyes, I’m drowning in ‘em!_ _

 

**Dan’s POV**

I’m talking with Chris when PJ taps my shoulder, I turn and see a handsome man in red walking towards us.

“Woah,” PJ said. “Lester incoming.”

I know I haven’t been in London long, but I’ve been here long enough to know who the Lester brothers are. They are practically royalty in London, the one walking towards us I knew this was the eldest. If you only know one Lester, like I do, Martyn is the one. He is everywhere.

Martyn put his hands on his hips and his eyes roamed up and down my body. I could’ve sworn he said ‘damn’. “Who are you?” he said.

PJ and Chris stood up straighter. “Well, I’m-”

His gaze snapped to Chris. “I wasn’t asking you,” His gaze shifted to PJ. “either of you.”

They both blushed as Martyn looked to me, his lip turning up a smidge. “I’m talking to this one. So, what’s your name, sexy?”

I coughed to try and cover up my embarrassment. “Daniel, um… I’m Daniel.”

His lip turned up a little more. “Well, Daniel, come with me.” He then took my arm and dragged me away from my gaping friends.

“ _Where are you taking me?"_  I asked.

“ _I’m about to change your life._ ” He said, smoothly.

I smile and shrug. “ _Then, by all means, lead the way._ ”

He then slows and stops in front of another man. My heart leapt into my throat. I feared my knees were going to buckle and embarrass myself further. From the blush on his face though, we were equally flustered. His midnight hair was swept to the opposite direction of mine, his crystal blue eyes shining beneath long eyelashes.

“ _Phillip Lester. It’s a pleasure to meet you._ ” The man’s smooth voice sounded so much better than the band playing behind us.

“ _Lester?_ ” I asked.

Martyn then spoke up. “ _My brother._ ”

Phillip gazed into my eyes. “ _Thank you for your service._ ”

I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. “ _If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it._ ”

The eldest Lester then spoke again, though he sounded displeased about it. “ _I’ll leave you to it!_ ”

 

**Phil’s POV**

_One Week Later!_

_I’m writing a letter nightly._ I smile. _Now my luck gets better every letter that you write me._

My brother glances at my love filled expression and he smirks. I've known for a while that he wants Daniel too. He shrugged as I scowl at him. _“I'm just saying if you really love me you would share him.”_

I laugh loudly. “Yeah, not happening.”

_Two weeks later!_

We're _in my living room stressing. My father stone-faced as you're asking for his blessing._ Dan swept his fringe to the side for the hundredth time tonight _, believe me,_ I’m nervous too _._

My hands are sweating because _I'm dying inside as you wine and dine. I'm trying not to cry ‘cause there's nothing that your mind can't do._

My gray-haired father stands. _He makes his way across the room to you. I panic for a second thinking ‘we're through’!_

_He grabs you by hand and says ‘be true’._

Dan _looks back at me and smiles and I’m_ _Helpless!_

TIME SKIP

I can hear the church bells ringing from the altar. I gaze into Dan’s eyes as the preacher keeps speaking. I had just finished my vows and now it was Dan’s turn. He took a deep breath and began.

 _“Phil, I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, or a dollop of fame. All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits, and my_ not-so- _top-notch brain. No stress, my love for you is never in doubt, we’ll get a little place in Manchester and we’ll figure it out. I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child my father left, my mother died, I grew up buck wild! But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real, and long as I’m alive, Phil, I swear to God you’ll never feel so helpless!”_

I didn’t even let the preacher say it. “ _I do!_ ” Our lips met and we felt fireworks.

He pulled back. “I guess in London I can be a new man.”

I giggled as our lips met once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my first one-shot! I hope it was to your liking! Comments and support are ALWAYS appreciated! If you have an idea for a one-shot (or story) please message me!


End file.
